


Like Animals

by directionlessbuthappy



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionlessbuthappy/pseuds/directionlessbuthappy
Summary: A primal depiction of the summer festival in Kattegat. Dancing, celebration…and you’ve got quite a surprise for Ivar.Warnings: nsfw, smut, language, one depiction of blood, bdsm elements, sex toys. 18+





	Like Animals

The festival of summer was something everyone in Kattegat adored. The bonfire at the city center would raise as tall as the buildings nearby. Every year, on the first night of the quarter moon, everyone would rally together to drink and dance, paying tribute to the gods and getting drunk off their asses. It was the way.  
This year would be a bit different for you now that you were in Ivar’s “courtship”. You were chosen every year to dance for the bonfire and onlookers, as was tradition for young unmarried women your age. This was how you and Ivar met each other the first time. Reliving it in your head, you smiled while the Prince of Kattegat left his mouth ajar, unable to turn himself away as you spiraled sticks of sage around yourself. Your relationship to the youngest prince of Kattegat was often passionate; you spent many nights in his bed, many times sitting in his lap at the feasts, even held your own against a few shooting matches with him. He showed you so many ways of pleasure, pain, and above all, trust. Something that Ivar found scarce in his own heart. Yet he trusted you, and you him.

People in this ceremony around the flames had no filter for their screaming and shouting for the gods’ blessings, but you were silent. You did not need to beg the gods for their favor. You already had it. You could see it in Ivar’s eyes every time he looked at you.

You dressed in fox furs, a shawl over your shoulders, your hair braided along the sides to stay out of your face. The rest was left down, and you were wrapped in fur around your chest and waistline. The fox fur was bright red, made of only trophy furs untarnished by age or illness. The hunt for these was part of the festival. Pelts hugged your hips, draping around you and sharing space with a sheer white skirt along your knees. You wore fur around your wrists and ankles, and after painting your face slender with white and red, your mother gave you her blessing across your forehead; the symbol of Freyja, written in blood.

Gathering outside with the other dancers, singers, drummers…you eagerly stood on your tiptoes. Once the fire was lit, Hel broke loose upon the town. The celebration of summer cried to the moon while everyone danced and sang. You could feel the drums in your bones, your limbs flowing and dancing like flickers of the fire. The heat of the raging blaze that symbolized the festival was nothing compared to the molten coils in your stomach. Time and air seemed to slow down as you stared into the eyes of Ivar the Boneless, watching you from the crowd. His pupils grew wide and you could see yourself dancing in them. Spinning into the arms of another dancer, you huddled together and broke apart in a synchronized motion. The first number complete, you knelt to the ground and threw back your hair to regain your strength and cool off. You were sweating and panting, your skin tingling…

Ivar scooped you off the ground. “You are beautiful,” he said with a grin.  
“Thank you my love,” you whispered. He gave you a kiss that suggested he’d not seen you in years.

“Before the feast, I’d like to see you dance for me. Just for me.”

You swallowed at the way his hands gripped you even closer. You smiled against his bared teeth, kissing his chin.

“Lead the way.”

You were pressed against Ivar’s door, unable to get inside due to…well, Ivar. The very second privacy was achieved he attacked, lips at your neck, using a hand on the door to hold himself up just enough to not crush you. You knew what he was doing; Ivar wasn’t modest, ever, but he knew you had reservations of being caught. The thick fur that hugged your waist was hanging lower now; you were eager to get into a bed, any bed, but Ivar continued teasing.

You moaned against the door, cheek shamelessly pressed to it, while Ivar kissed his way around to the back of your neck. Bruises were forming across your shoulder and under your ear. His hand that held you to his chest slithered back to your spine, dragging his fingers down and escaping under the slit of one side of your dress. Your hips jolted forward and away from him. His fingers were cold against the skin of your thigh, against the lower portion of your back. You held your breath as his hand came to stroke…fur. Fox fur.

“What is this?” he questioned. The drape of your pelt along your hips was too low to be tucked into your dress. You grinned and turned your head.

“I fashioned something…” you whispered. Ivar had taught you a thing or two about blacksmithing, and you’d put a bit of metal to…good use. “You had better not laugh at me.”

Wiggling your hips, you discarded the pelt to your ankles, leaving only your white skirt. Ivar lifted the slit along the back, revealing a fox’s tail hiding his most favorite part of you. His eyes were brighter than the bonfire outside as you pushed your hips back against his. The friction felt incredible.

“Is that…”

“A tail, with a metal base,” you whispered for him. “Inside me.”

Ivar growled and took hold of it, bringing your neck back to him as you yelped in surprise. Tingles spread across your skin again, much like while you danced. 

“Be gentle Ivar!” you demanded. He scoffed and shifted his wrist, causing you to shutter against the wooden door. Ivar was so pleased, so amused…it was like holding you on a neck chain. He’d know; you’d tried the leash and collar thing before. This was even better.

“So many surprises from you y/n,” he whispered into your ear. You whimpered behind closed lips in response. Ivar chuckled behind you and teased a finger under your tail. His rough fingertips trailed along your pussy. This part of you was always so warm and inviting to his fingers… The touch send sparks across your legs. You hated when he teased…most of the time…for now, it was hard to be upset with how he played with you. 

You shoved your mouth to his arm that was holding the door, keeping in the soft squeals. Pulling away, you could hardly keep yourself from panting anymore and a little bead of drool began slithering down the side of your neck. “S-so…you must like it, then?”

“My little fox…of course I do. I love it,” he said darkly. “And to think we had already been fucking like animals…”


End file.
